Shadowfire, Iceblaze and Crystaltree
by MoonJay2012
Summary: The Shadow of the Fire, the Blazing of Ice and the Trees of Crystal shall save our world from the Darkness. They shall be born with powers and will be known as the Trio. Only they can save our world from the coming Darkness. But can they save our world when they are trying to save each other and the ones they love? Can they defeat the darkness? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Dawn's POV

"Dawn! Get your lazy ass out of bed and have some breakfast and get ready for school!" Misty yelled at me.

I groaned as I lifted my head of my comfortable pillow.

My name is Dawn Berlitz, I go to Wild Bay High. I have bluenette hair and cobalt blue eyes. I live in a house here with my three best friends Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green and May Maple.

Misty has short orange hair that she always wears in a side ponytail and it sticks up because it's so short. She has aquamarine eyes. She's the oldest of all four of us, but in no way is she mature, none of us are.

Leaf has light brown hair and emerald eyes, she is the craziest one of us all. Constantly having sugar highs. But she's the second youngest.

May has brunette hair to her shoulders and sapphire blue eyes. She's second youngest and the most childish.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I slipped on some denim mini shorts and a pink and baby blue striped tank top.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Finally!" May yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Come on guys! Eat up so we can leave for school!" Misty yelled.

I ate my pancakes quickly before running to where we had our school bags.

I picked mine up and ran over to the car.

"Lets go!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Ooof!"

I landed on the ground.

"Sorry Dawn, I wasn't watching where I was going," I looked up to see Drew Hayden.

Drew is one of the three most popular boys at our school. His green hair matched his emerald eyes and his arrogant attitude had girls falling at his feet.

"Yo Dawn!" I looked around Drew to see Gary Oak walking towards us.

Gary is one of Drew's best friends and one of the other two most popular boys in our school. Along with Ash Ketchum.

Gary has spikey brunette hair and hazel eyes. He and Drew are two of the biggest players in our school. They have new girls every few days. But Ash isn't a player. He is the dumb one of their group.

"Hey," I said as Drew helped me up.

"Dawn!" Misty yelled.

The other three were standing by the car, waiting for me.

"Well, I'll see you guys in school," I said as I walked to the girls.

"What happened?" May asked me.

"I bumped into Drew and fell," I told her.

"Drew's annoying," Leaf said as she scrunched up her nose.

"You got that right, all three of them are annoying," Misty laughed.

"Yeah," May agreed.

I hummed in agreement.

"Hey, who's that?" May asked me as we sat down at our usual lunch table.

She pointed at a guy sitting at a table with a black hoodie covering his face.

He seemed to sense me staring at him because he looked up at me.

I blushed and turned my gaze over to Misty. and Leaf.

"Yo girls!" Drew said as he Ash and Gary sat down at our table.

"Why are you sitting at our table?" Leaf asked him.

"Free country," Gary shrugged and smirked at her.

"Do you guys no who that guy is?" May asked the guys as she pointed at the guy sitting alone.

"I think I do," Drew breathed.

"Huh? Drew, you sound like a weirdo," Gary told him.

"Shut up Gary!" Drew narrowed his eyes at Gary before standing up and walking over to the guy.

I turned my head around to watch them as the guy stood up and the had a man hug. They talked for a while before Drew started dragging the other guy here.

"Did I piss him off?" Gary asked.

"Yes, but he's coming back, he just went to talk to the guy over there," I told him.

"Huh? What guy?" Ash asked just as Drew arrived back at the table.

"Yo again guys," Drew said as he dragged another chair over to our table.

He pushed the guy into the chair.

"I'm gonna kill you for this!" the guy hissed at Drew.

"You can try, I'll just tire you out," Drew smirked at him.

"Drew, are you gay?" Misty asked him as we all stared at him and the hoodie guy.

"No! What the hell! I am not gay!" he yelled, causing the entire cafeteria to go silent and stare at our table.

Drew nudged the hoodie guy.

"MInd your own business," the hoodie guy snarled at everyone and they all hurridly turned their heads away from our table.

"Paul? Oh my god!" Leaf squealed as she got up from her chair and ran to the hoodie guy.

"Calm down girl," hoodie guy said as he hugged her back.

"I can't believe you're here," Leaf sobbed.

"Hey, I'm here, thats all that matters," the guys comforted her.

"Whats going on here?" Misty asked angrily.

We all hated seeing each other upset, it hurt us all because we are like sisters.

"You're friends of Leaf?" the guy asked us.

"Yes," May said.

The guy sighed and pulled off his hood, revealing his purple hair and dark eyes.

"My name is Paul, I'm an old friend of Leaf and Drew," he told us.

"You're friends with Leaf and Drew?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes," he grunted.

"Old friends, we've known each other since birth," Drew said.

He sat down in his chair and rubbed Leaf's back until she crawled onto his lap and cried.

"Leafy, stop crying," Paul said.

"Leafy?" I asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"What? It's been her nickname since she was born," he shrugged.

"Leaf, why didn't you tell us you knew Drew? And why didn't you tell us about Paul?" May asked Leaf.

"Well..." Leaf gulped and looked at us.

"Long story," Drew said.

I settled into my chair and listened as Drew spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's POV

"Paul here and I are old friends, really old friends. We've known each other since I was born. He's two weeks older then me. We met Leaf a while later, and instantly the three of us became best friends. But problems arised, we all left the town we lived in, and couldn't keep in contact," Drew explained.

He kept glancing at Paul, as if expecting him to lash out at him.

"Why did you never tell us?" Misty asked, hurt sounding in her voice.

"We couldn't. Our families hate each other so I told the other two not to tell anyone that they knew each other," Paul growled.

"But why?" I asked quietly.

Paul's dark eyes snapped to mine.

"Our families hate each other, we could get into a lot of trouble of our friendship is found out, I won't, but they will," Paul said as he glanced at Leaf who was curled up in a ball on Drew's lap.

He really does care about them, I thought.

His eyes softened whenever he looked at them, it's obvious that he's protective of them.

"Dude, where are you staying?" Drew asked Paul as we all continued to eat.

"Reggie and I bought a house," Paul grunted.

"Reggie's here!" Leaf yelled excitedly from the other side of the table.

Paul nodded.

"Hey dudes, is it alright if Paul comes over to our house after school?" Drew asked the other two.

"Sure!" Ash and Gary said.

"Can I come?" Leaf asked.

Drew looked like he was about to say no.

"Let her come," Paul grunted as Drew opened his mouth.

Drew turned to protest but Paul beat him to it.

"Drew, let her come," he said.

Drew grumbled and nodded at Leaf.

"Why don't you all come, that way we can all get to know each other better," Gary suggested.

"Sure!" May chirped.

I tuned out of their conversation and looked at Paul out of the corner of my eyes.

God he is so hot! I thought.

I blushed and turned away when Paul turned and looked at me.

"Hello ladies," a voice purred.

I groaned. Lucas.

"How are you today Dawn?" he smirked at me.

"I'd be better if you weren't here," I snapped as I glared at him.

"And who is this?" he asked in a bored tone as he jerked his thumb at Paul.

"Go screw yourself," Paul growled.

"Excuse me?" Lucas looked at Paul in surprise.

"You heard me," Paul smirked.

He didn't even look at Lucas.

Then Ursula joined us. Damn. Does our table say 'Calling all people to flirt with us' or something?

"And who is this?" she purred.

"Go away," Paul said as he looked at me.

"I always liked dark mysterious guys like you, especially ones who are rough," Ursula said slyly.

"Yeah well I don't like girls who are sluts and have slept with basically the entire year," Paul stated.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Are you rejecting me?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," Paul smirked at me and I smiled back.

"Well, I'll have you begging for me when I'm done with you. No one can resist me," she batted her eyelashes.

"Go away Ursula, none of us want to put up with the schools slut," I said.

Ursula looked at me in surprise.

"WHy are you hanging out with them?" she asked him in disgust.

He just grunted.

"Uh, Leaf, Paul and I are best friends," Drew explained.

"I don't know how you could be best friends with that girl," Ursula sneered.

Drew and Paul both jumped up, looking angry as hell.

"I dare you to say that again," Drew hissed.

Paul balled his hands into fists at his side, his whole body shaking.

"Know one thing about me, no one bothers me, and I don't bother them. But you mess with Leaf and Drew and I kick your asses from here to the moon!" Paul snarled.

Ursula whimpered before scampering off. The moment she was gone Paul and Drew turned to Lucas and he ran after her.

"Thank god!" May yelled.

I hummed in agreement.

None of us liked those two and their group of friends. They were all sluts and man-whores. None of them were in a relationship for longer then a week.

"I take it they are the popular ones at this school," Paul muttered.

"Actually, Gary, Ash and I are. Well, you as well now. But Lucas and his friends are second to our group," Drew told him.

"I'm not getting into your school war," Paul narrowed his eyes at Drew.

"You're already in it," Misty pointed out.

Paul sighed.

"They had it coming to them," he shrugged.

"Well, lets go, remember girls. Our house after school," Drew reminded us as we left for class.

"We got it," we said as we walked away from the four boys.

"We have English!" May groaned.

We all laughed as we continued down through the corridors to English.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew's POV

Dream

_Three young ten year olds were playing in the park outside their houses. The three of them were best friends. _

_"Bet ya can't catch me Paul!" the brunette haired girl giggled as she took off._

_The purple haired young boy raced after Leaf, catching up to her and lifting her in the air and spinning her around._

_The green haired boy laughed as he watched the two._

_"Leaf! Paul! Drew! Lunch is ready!" a brunette haired lady called. _

_The three of them raced into the house, rushing into the kitchen._

_"Here you go," the lady said as she placed the plates on the table._

_The three kids quickly devoured the food. _

_"Don't eat to fast or you'll get sick," the lady scolded._

_"Sorry," the three of them chorused._

_"Go get your swimmers, you can play in the pool for a while now," the lady laughed softly as she watched the three kids rush off to find their swimmers. _

_Those three are certainly a handful, she thought as she continued to clean the kitchen._

_But handful or not, no-one was prepared for what happened two years later._

"Drew!"

I awoke to Paul shaking me, looking down at me worriedly.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he murmured.

"I was having one of the dreams again," I said softly.

He nodded and looked at the door.

"Come on, nap times over. The girls are here," he said as he got off the bed.

I jumped off the bed, sprinting out of my room.

We had arranged for the girls to come over at four, so they could stay for dinner and I had decided to take a quick nap. I had the dream again. One of my memories as a child. It plagued Paul, Leaf's and my dreams.

"There you are," May said when I got downstairs.

"What was the screaming?" Gary asked me.

"Don't worry about it, it was a dream," I assured him, but I was looking at Leaf, silently telling her the dream.

She looked at me sympathetically before Paul came downstairs.

"How'd you wake him up? None of us can ever wake Drew up," Ash asked him.

"He listens to me," Paul said simply.

"So, lets play truth or dare," Gary suggested.

We all agreed and sat in a circle in our living room.

"Leaf, truth or dare?" I smirked at her.

"Dare," she replied, grinning at me.

I looked over at Paul and he nodded, knowing what I was going to dare her to do.

"I dare you to kiss Gary for five minutes," I said smugly.

"Drew! What about?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Forget that, live life to it's highest, was that what they said?" I asked, coking my head.

"Live your life to it's fullest because life's to short not to," Paul told me as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I thought you said you had a brain," Leaf muttered as she glared at me.

"Leaf, just do the dare," Paul ordered.

May and Misty were snickering whilst Dawn was giggling. They were obviously enjoying this as much as the rest of us.

Gary watched smugly as Leaf crawled over to him and sat on his lap.

He leaned in and took a hold of her waist, pulling her close to him as he took her lips with his.

I turned my head away from the sight, making faces at Paul who just shook his head in amusement.

About five minutes later, the two of them broke apart and Leaf crawled back to her spot, blushing.

I snickered at the two who were both blushing/

"Paul, truth or dare?" Leaf asked Paul.

He just looked at her. Paul never chose truth, he always did dare.

"Why do I bother asking?" Leaf muttered.

Paul just shrugged and smirked at her.

"Okay, ummm," Leaf tilted her head, thinking.

"None of the old dares, it's not the best idea here," Paul warned her.

Leaf pouted but nodded in agreement.

I leaned over to Leaf and whispered in her ear.

Leaf grinned at me before turning to Paul.

"I dare you to make out with Dawn for ten minutes," Leaf grinned at him.

He glared at me and Leaf whilst we just smirked back at him.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"You know you love us!" Leaf and I chorused.

"Whatever," Paul grunted.

Dawn, who was sitting next to him was blushing madly.

He picked her up and placed her on his lap and she squeaked and glared at him.

I grinned at Paul one more time before he pulled Dawn's lips to his and kissed her.

I watched in amusement as the two kissed.

"Great idea," Leaf whispered to me.

I grinned smugly at her.

"Now we just have to get you to make out with May," she said slyly.

"What!" I yelled.

Everyone besides Dawn and Paul looked at me.

I glared at Leaf, then shook my head.

"You're not doing my turn, and neither is Pauly!" I sang.

Paul broke off the kiss to glare at me before kissing Dawn again.

I made faces at the two, making Leaf laugh hysterically.

"I was doing this to you you know," I told her.

She tried to glare at me as she laughed but couldn't so continued her laughing fit.

I sighed, shaking my head at her.

Some things will never change, I thought as I watched her roll around on the floor laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul's POV

I knew the moment Drew smirked as he leaned over to whisper something in Leaf's ear what he was going to make me do.

I knew him well.

"I dare yo to make out with Dawn for ten minutes," Leaf grinned at me.

I glared at her and Drew and they just smirked back at me.

Idiots.

"I hate you," I grumbled.

"You know you love us!" they sang.

"Whatever," I grunted.

I turned my torso around and lifted Dawn from her spot and onto my lap.

She squeaked in surprise and glared at me whilst I just smirked back at her.

Drew grinned at me one more time before I leaned forward and caught Dawn's lips with my own.

I placed one of my hands on her back, whilst the other went behind her neck to keep her head in place.

I traced her lips with my tongue, but she denied me entrance, shivering.

I growled lightly and slid the hand on her back lower, gripping her ass lightly.

She parted her mouth in surprise and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. Immediately dominating the kiss.

She moved one of her hands down and brought my hand on her ass back up to her back, before wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pulled her even closer, forcing her to straddle my legs as I pressed her hard against my chest.

"Your not doing my turn and neither is Pauly!" I heard Drew sing.

I broke off the kiss to glare at him for a moment before kissing Dawn roughly.

I forced her mouth open with my own, slipping my tongue inside her mouth once more.

"Ten minutes up," I said breathlessly as I broke the kiss.

Dawn nodded and slowly climbed off my lap as I sat there, both of us panting for breath.

I looked over at Leaf and Drew to see Leaf rolling around on the floor laughing.

"What is she doing?" Gary asked as he watched Leaf cautiously.

"I was making faces at Paul and Dawn," Drew snickered.

I glared at him as he smiled smugly at me.

"You two are annoying," I said.

"That'll never change," Leaf choked out through her laughing fit.

I shook my head at her, chuckling at her red, breathless face.

Two hours later the girls were leaving to go back to their house.

"I missed you," Leaf murmured as she hugged me.

"I missed you too Leafy," I muttered as I buried my face in her hair.

"Yo, the girls need to go back, it's getting late," Drew said.

I nodded to him and led Leaf outside.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Leaf said as she ran after the other three to their house.

"Why did you come here Paul?" Drew asked me suddenly.

"I'm not aloud to come see you two?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course you are. But you said that most likely we would never see you again, so what changed?" Drew looked at me curiously.

"Everything changed," I answered as I stuffed my hands in my hoodie's pockets and walked down the street.

It was dark now, and the streets were quiet.

I reached my house that I shared with my older brother Reggie to see a note on the door.

_Dear Paul,_

_Glad to know you are still alive. You can't run from us, we will just keep finding you. And now you have led us straight to the other two. Thank you for your help boy. It has been a pleasure knowing you. Next time we see each other, I will win and you will work for me. Bye for now Paul._

_Much love,_

_Samuel._

Damn him.

"Reggie!" I roared as soon as I was in the house.

"What?" he asked from where he sat on the couch watching T.V.

"Look what I found," I growled as I shoved the letter at him.

I watched him with clenched fists as he read the letter.

"Oh no," he paled.

"We've been found," I growled.

"We need to tell the others," Reggie said desperately.

"No! They will not get into this. I will take care of it, if they get into it I will never forgive myself!" I yelled.

"Paul, I know. But they are already in this and deserve to know," Reggie said calmly.

"They could die!" I snapped.

"So could you! They would be lost without you Paul!" Reggie roared.

"I know," I whispered.

I sunk to the floor on my knees, my head in my hands.

"You need to tell them. You don't have to now, but when the time is right you must tell them," Reggie said softly as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head to let him know I heard him.

Sighing, he turned and left to the kitchen.

Leaving me alone with only my memories.

_"It's your fault she's dead! Your fault!" my father screamed._

_He hit me in the stomach and I cried out._

_My mother was dead, gone...forever._

_"Paul!" a boy screamed._

_He was being held back by his own father, his emerald eyes glistening with tears._

_I gave him a sorrowful look before turning my gaze to my father just in time to have him hit my face._

_"Now you can watch these two pay for your doing!" he screamed._

_I watched in fear as the other boys father grabbed a little girl who was watching with fearful eyes from behind him._

_"No!" I screamed._

_I watched in pain as the other man hit the girl across the face._

_"Father! Stop! You're hurting her!" the boy cried._

_The girl with the brunette hair looked at me fearfully, shaking her head. Knowing what I was going to do._

_"Hit me. Kick me. Punch me. Hurt me. Do anything to me. Just don't hurt those two!" I begged._

_The man kicked the girl again and she cried out in pain._

_"No, leave her alone. Do whatever you want with me just don't hurt them!" I screamed._

_The two men looked at each other and the one with the two other kids threw them roughly to the side._

_My father kicked me and I cried out._

_"Paul!" the girl sobbed._

_The boy wrapped his arms around her sobbing form, tears running down his face._

_I was knocked to the ground and I writhed in pain._

_I looked over at him, silently telling him to look after himself and the girl for me._

_He nodded, understanding what I was saying._

_I screamed out in pain when the men started kicking me again._

_As long as it kept them safe I don't care what I went through. Nothing will ever harm them, I will take it all._

_From that day on I took all of the beatings without a complaint, I knew it was the only way to keep those two safe, and if me being beaten was what it took. Then so be it._


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's POV

"Paul! Paul!"

I bolted upright, hitting the person trying to wake me up with my head.

"Owwww," I heard my brother complain from the floor beside my bed.

"Serves you right," I mumbled, slipping out from my blankets and getting out of bed.

"You were screaming," he told me as I walked down the stairs.

"When am I never screaming at night?" I asked him as I went into the kitchen.

"You should tell them you know," Reggie said as he sat down on one of the stools.

"Yeah, I know," I murmured as I quickly ate my toast.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Now I'm gonna be late for school," I grumbled.

"Usually you're awake by now," Reggie pointed out.

"Nightmare," I grunted.

"Oh," he said quietly.

Reggie was the only other person who knew what my nightmares were about. No-oe else knew that my nightmares were of my memories, no-one.

I ran upstairs and threw on some black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt with a black skull on it and my black hoodie.

"Have a good day!" Reggie called as I ran out of the car and into school.

I turned around and mock saluted him before running into the school.

"No running Mr. Shinji," one of my teachers scolded.

"Sorry," I muttered.

I slowed down to a fast walk and made it to my locker and quickly entered my lock combination.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, it's the new kid," I heard someone sneer.

It was that kid Lucas from yesterday.

"Save it kid, I'm not in the mood for you today so can you please go and screw yourself," I growled as I turned to face him.

"You don't have anyone to back you up, what are you gonna do?" Lucas mocked me.

"I suggest you leave, now!" I yelled.

Students paused to stare at us, but immediately continued with whatever they were doing once I glared at them.

The advantages of being more intimidating then most of the people in this school.

"Just so you know, stay away from Leaf. She's mine!" One of Lucas's buddies spat.

I glared at him.

"I'm not in love with Leaf, and I would let her be yours if you weren't such a douche," I told him smugly.

He gasped in surprise.

"I'll tell you only once, I will not be pushed around. I will not let any of you near Leaf or Drew. Don't bother them, or me and I won't bother you," I snapped before turning around and stalking off.

"Are you in love with Leaf and Drew or something?" Lucas asked.

I whipped around, glaring angrily at him and his friends.

"No! Not in that way," I yelled before turning round the corner and towards my first class.

"God I hate Lucas!" Leaf yelled, attracting a lot of stares from people around us.

"I agree," I said as I glared at the other people who were staring at us.

"I swear people at your school are so annoying," I grumbled.

"Ah, I agree. But you love Leaf and I to much to be annoyed at us," Drew said as he walked up on my other side.

"True," I said.

We made our way through the mass of students into the cafeteria where we sat down at the same table as yesterday.

"Us girls always sit here. The boys occasionally join us though," Leaf said as we sat down.

"You know, there is this boy in Lucas's group of friends that claims that you are his Leaf," I told her, smirking.

She wriggled in discomfort and scowled.

"Yeah well, I hate him cause he's a player and well, man-whore," Leaf said.

I nodded.

"He said what!" Drew hissed.

"Well, if you want you are free to tell him to stay away from me. In fact, I would be eternally grateful if you two scare him off," Leaf said.

"Sure," I shrugged as Drew grinned.

"This will be fun!" He clasped his hands together and laughed.

"You're a creep," I grunted.

"You love me for it!" He said smugly as the rest of his friends sat down.

"What?" Misty asked in confusion.

Gary had this look of confusion and disgust on his face and I snorted at how ridiculous he looked.

"Paul loves me even though I am acting like a creep," Drew stated.

"Shut up you,' I glared at him.

"So you don't love me?" Leaf questioned, placing a hand over her heart in mock hurt.

I just shook my head at her and Drew.

"I'm hurt," Leaf joked.

Drew made a face at me and I whacked him on the head.

"And now we announce it to the school," Drew said smugly as he stood up.

The others looked at us in confusion as I stood up and hauled him onto the table.

"Oi! Everybody listen!" I yelled.

Instantly the entire cafeteria went silent and everyone was looking at us as though we had grown three heads.

"Thank you Paul. Everyone, I aplogise for interrupting your lunch, I promise that Paul and I will finish our speech about our dear little Leafy here in a couple of minutes," Drew said.

"We are telling, no, warning, all boys to stay away from Leaf," I said.

"What?!" the male population yelled in outrage.

"You couldn't do this without embarrassing me could you?" Leaf muttered.

"Nope!" I smirked at her, causing her to huff and glare at me.

"Why are you telling us to stay away from Leaf?" one of Lucas's followers asked.

"I don't like any of you near Leaf," I said simply.

"Are you two in love with her or something?" Lucas asked.

Practically the entire cafeteria screamed no.

"Not in the way that you are insinuating. Dear god I will never love Leafy like that!" Drew exclaimed.

"Gross," I wrinkled my nose.

"Hey!" Leaf screamed.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I hate you two," she mumbled.

"You said we could do this," I pointed out.

"I meant just him! Not the entire male population!" she screamed.

"Now now Leafy. No screaming," I mocked her.

She glared at me.

"What? I don't like any of these guys at this school besides Drew, Ash and Gary so I can say this. I am older," I pointed out smugly.

"Ugh!" Leaf screamed.

Drew and I hopped down off the table and everyone started muttering about what had just occurred.

"What was that?" Gary asked.

"Us telling everyone here that no-one can date Leaf," Drew and I said together.

"Well I know that! But why?" Gary rolled his eyes.

"I don't like any of the guys at this school besides you, Ash and Gary. And what I say goes," I smirked.

"One. Why don't you like any of the other boys at this school? Two. Why is what you say goes?" Dawn asked.

I turned my head to look at the bluenette.

I'd be lying if I said she isn't pretty.

Oh god she isn't pretty! She is beautiful!

I scanned my eyes over her, aware that she was watching me as I did so.

"One. I just hate the fact they are always eyeing girls as if they're meat and how they use them as toys, only Ash, Drew and Gary don't do that. Two. When you first met me we did point out that I am two weeks older then Drew and Leaf," I said coldly.

She rolled her eyes at me.

After school I was walking out when I was shoved against the lockers.

"You better watch out new kid. We're the popular guys around here, you could do so much better then your little friends!" Lucas snarled.

"Well I happen to like my friends so I'm fine," I said emotionlessly.

"Look here. You can't tell us to stay away from Leaf unless you're one of us and she's your girl. Even then, you're expected to share her," one of his cronies smirked at me.

"I love Leaf," I said.

That shut all of them up.

"But-" I didn't even finish because the ran away.

"I don't love her like that," I finished.

People these days


	6. Chapter 6

Drew's POV

**Memories**

I watched in horror as Paul was beaten black and blue.

"Paul!" I screamed.

Tears rose in my emerald eyes as I watched his face contort in pain as his father kicked his ribs.

The tears spilled over as I struggled against my own father who held me back.

"It's you're fault!" Paul's father kept yelling.

Paul gave me a sorrowful look before turning to face his father just as he was hit in the face.

"Now you can watch these two pay for your doing!" His father screamed at him.

I froze in horror when I realised what he meant.

I turned to see my father bring out the young brunette as she looked at him in fear.

I was kicking and screaming when he hit her in the face as she shook her head at Paul.

"Father! Stop! You're hurting her!" I screamed at him.

I watched as the man who was once my loving and caring father aimed to kick the girl.

"Hit me. Kick me. Punch me. Hurt me. Do anything to me. Just don't hurt those two!" Paul begged.

My father kicked the girl again and she cried out in pain.

"No, leave her alone. Do whatever you want with me just don't hurt them!" Paul screamed.

Our fathers looked at each other before my father threw the girl and I to the side.

The girl started sobbing and I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her.

"Paul!" she sobbed.

I had tears running down my face as I stared at Paul's broken face.

I watched as he was kicked again and writhed in pain.

He looked over at us again, silently telling me to look after the girl.

From that day on, Paul took every beating. Whenever they went to hurt the girl or myself he would scream at them to not hurt us and would take our beatings. Then he made a deal with them saying that he would take every beating without a fight as long as our fathers left us two alone.

"No!" I protested when he told me what he was planing.

"I have to Drew. I would never be able to live with myself if you two were beaten like I am," Paul smiled weakly.

I shook my head at him.

For a twelve year old he is really stupid.

"We don't want you to take our beatings," a voice said quietly.

We both turned to face the girl.

"Leaf, you should be sleeping," I told her softly.

They had allowed us to keep a room between the three of us, it had three beds, a bathroom and plenty of room for the three of us.

But it was rare that we slept in separate beds, we usually all snuggled into Leaf's bed, the three of us.

"I hate this!" Leaf cried.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she sobbed and shook.

I beckoned her over and sat her in my lap, holding her.

Paul crawled over and took us both in his embrace, he was our protector. The one who would always look out for us.

No-one knew of these beatings, not even Paul's older brother Reggie who had moved to another town with his girlfriend to go to the high school there.

"I love you guys," Paul whispered.

"We love you too," Leaf and I whispered together.

The three of us sat there for a while, I never knew how long. But we would always sit like that and comfort each other after every beating Paul took, trying to convince ourselves that one day this torture would end.

Two weeks later

"Drew! Leaf! Run!" Paul screamed.

Leaf and I dashed out of the room and ran for the door, shielding our eyes from the suns blinding light.

Paul ran out soon after and we made a dash for a car, hoping that the doors were open.

Oh thank the gods the doors are open, I thought as we wrenched the doors open and climbed in.

Paul sat at the drivers seat, knowing a bit about driving from before our fathers turned into psychos.

Paul had managed to contact Reggie and tell him what had become of us. Reggie had immediately said that because Paul knew a bit of driving, to drive to our old hideout, a ten minute drive from our house.

We knew that they would follow us so we would ditch the car there and leave with Reggie.

"This is a mess," Paul whispered as he tried to drive us to the small house.

"Since when we our lives not a mess since we discovered who we are," I laughed.

Leaf grinned at us from her position on my lap.

"Why did they blame us?" she asked quietly.

"They wanted someone to blame, so they blamed us. The freaks," Paul said.

_I hate them_ Leaf said in our minds.

Leaf, Paul and I are different. We can talk to each other telepathically, and have different powers. Along with the names to suit our powers.

Paul can control fire, his name is Shadowfire. Nothing to do with fire can harm him, even explosions. He gets angry easy though, suits his power I suppose. Whenever he's mad and touches someone they usually get burnt.

I am Iceblaze, I control water and ice. Every time I touch Paul and use my powers I cool him down, he burns me, badly.

Leaf, is Crystaltree, she controls nature. Paul's powers affect her more so then me when he uses his powers on her, which he did once on accident.

We never told anyone about our powers until one night, they found out.

_"You're a freak!" my father screamed at us._

_Leaf was sobbing, clutching my arm as Paul stood in front of us protectively._

_We were all in the kitchen of Paul's house, Leaf and I were in front of the counter as our Mum's stood off to the side and our Dad's stood before us._

_"Samuel! Thats our son!" Paul's mum yelled._

_"Shut up!" Samuel yelled at her._

_"Do not speak to my mother like that!" Paul roared._

_Both of our fathers cowered at the power he held in his voice._

_"We're not freaks Dad. Sure we're not normal but we're just like every one else," Paul said._

_"No! You're weird, abominations to the human race," my father snarled._

_Those words stung in my heart, and guessing from the sobbing sounds coming from our Mum's it stung theirs too._

_"How could you say that about your own children?" Mum asked in disbelief._

_"These are not my children!" Dad yelled._

_"And you're no longer my husband Roger," she said coldly._

_"What?!" Dad shrieked._

_"You're treating these three wrong! They are not freaks!" Paul's Mum screamed at them._

_"Fine. Then we will dispose of the children and we can move on," Dad said flatly._

_"Over my dead body!" Paul screamed._

_"Gladly," both men smirked at us before pulling out guns and aiming at Paul._

_"No!" Paul's Mum Sasha wailed as she ran forward just as both men shot._

_She fell to the ground in a heap, blood spilling over the floor._

_"Sasha!" Samuel yelled._

_He made to run over to her but Paul stopped him._

_"Don't go anywhere near my mother you bastard!" he screamed._

_He shot a blast of fire at Samuel, sending the man to the ground howling, trying to pt out the fire on his arm._

_I knew that the burns Paul's attack would cause would be permanent._

_Tears flowed down Paul's cheeks as he tried to keep his mother alive as Leaf and I stood, watching in terror._

_"I love you Paul," Sasha whispered her dying words before going completely limp._

_My Mum screamed as Leaf cried and hugged me harder._

_"I'll kill you!" Dad yelled._

_Paul sat slumped beside his mothers dead body, unmoving._

_Roger aimed the gun at me, but my Mum ran in front of him._

_"Don't do it, please. Roger don't kill our babies," she begged._

_"They are not my children. And because you are standing up for them, you deserve this," he said coldly._

_The gunshot rang out as Leaf and I cried, huddled against the kitchen counter. Paul still sat where he had remained when Sasha died._

_He didn't put up a fight when Samuel hauled him into the room we had been given, and didn't react until we were alone where he cried with us and held us close to him._

"I should have defended you more that day. Five months ago," Paul said quietly.

Leaf and I scowled and glared at him, but didn't say anything because we knew he wouldn't listen.

"You got us out," I pointed out.

Paul just grunted.

When we found Reggie we filled him in on the past year. To say he was shocked that our fathers had tried to kill us was an understatement. He took us in and helped us learn to control our powers. He became our mentor. Paul became really protective of Leaf and I, not allowing us to stray to far from his sight. We knew that Roger and Samuel would find us eventually, so when we realised they had, it was no surprise. Paul had us pack our bags and leave for Wild Bay. Us four had held onto each other tightly as we said goodbye. Paul told us that most likely this would be the last time we would ever see him. Leaf and I had left in distraught. We knew Paul was only protecting us, since Roger and Samuel had started to abuse him he had become really protective, so he sent us away and stayed out of our lives so that we wouldn't be found.

For three years Leaf and I managed not to give away that we knew each other, much less that we were related. But to our relief, Paul returned.

This time, hopefully, it will be for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn's POV

"I have an announcement to make!" Lucas announced.

It's been two days since Paul and Drew warned all the male population of our school away from Leaf. Since then all the boys shave stayed well away from her, especially whenever one of the two boys around her, one of them always are. The only ones not staying away from her are Lucas's followers. I think they're doing it to annoy Paul and Drew, and it works, but the boys that do go near Leaf usually end up with black eyes.

"It appears that our new kid Paul, is in love with Leaf," he said smugly.

Gasps were heard throughout the cafeteria as everyone looked at Paul and Leaf.

Leaf had a hand over her mouth trying to hold in giggles as Paul slapped his forehead and muttered to himself. Drew was laughing his head off and soon Leaf joined him.

Paul stood up and turned to face Lucas, facing away from me.

I admired back muscles as he started to speak.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of the dirty thoughts I was having of Paul.

"If you had stayed, you would have heard what I said," Paul stated.

Lucas smirked at him and gestured to his cronies.

"They were there Paul, they are witnesses," he said smugly.

Paul sighed and shook his head.

"I love Leaf, but not like that," Paul stated.

"Then how?" Ursula asked.

"Brother sister, I love her as if she were my sister. The same with Drew, but I love him as my brother," Paul growled.

"You...idiot!" Leaf exclaimed.

Paul just shrugged and sent her a smug look.

"It doesn't matter if they know, who cares," Paul said.

"Samuel and Roger care," Drew growled.

I watched closely as Paul tensed.

"They have found us," he grunted.

"What!" Drew and Leaf shrieked.

Paul took a price of paper and chucked it at the two.

Drew read it over twice and paled, his face contorted into fear.

He dropped it on the table.

"How?" He asked hoarsely.

"They were tracking me," Paul said quietly.

"Everyone go back to your lunch!" He snarled at the rest of the students before taking his seat beside me again.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our dads are psychos, blamed us for the deaths of our mothers," Leaf said quietly.

Paul glared at her but she ignored it.

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

I placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"They killed them, they shot them and blamed us," Leaf burst into tears.

Paul was out of his seat and besides Leaf in a second.

"Hey Leafy, tis over, they'll never get us again, I promise. They'll have to go through me to get to you and Drew," Paul held her tightly against him.

I smiled at how much Paul cared about Leaf. I was sure that he loved her as a sister.

I watched as Paul glanced over at Drew, as if making sure that he was okay. Drew nodded at him and Paul turned his attention back to the crying Leaf, whispering into her ear.

I wonder what happened that made their fathers turn psychotic.


	8. Chapter 8

Drew's POV

After lunch Paul had told Leaf and I to meet him outside of school, then he'll take us back to his and Reggie's house to talk about what's going on.

After Leaf had explained to the others what our fathers had done, the bell had rang.

Huh, I thought. Looks like we were really saved by the bell. But Misty gave us a look that promised us they would be asking us about this again later. Dawn looked horrified, I think she was surprised that our fathers would do that. Leaf had always said that her father was a nice man, and so did I. But we were both referring to our fathers before they became psychos, once they killed our Mums, well, we were fatherless, all of us.

We made it through the rest of the day without being questioned to much by our friends. They seemed to figure out we didn't want to talk about because they left the subject out. But I know that the moment they can, they'll bombard us with questions about everything.

"Drew! Lets go!" Paul called out to me.

I smirked and waved at the girls I had been talking with and walked over to him.

"You sure are a player," Paul narrowed his eyes at me.

I shrugged.

"Have you read any of your friends minds?" He asked me as we sat in the car.

Leaf slid in the back, giggling.

"What are you giggling at?" Paul asked her as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Some of these girls are so desperate!" She exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement.

"Leaf and I agreed not to read our friends minds, in respect for their privacy, but we have free mid reading with anyone else," I told Paul.

He nodded.

"That's good, Lucas is planning something though. Something that could really make me mad," he gripped the steering wheel of his car tightly.

"What?" Leaf asked him in concerns.

"He plans on luring all four of you girls out and then he and his friends will get you drunk and all of them will..uh... have their way with you," Paul growled.

Leaf a gasped and I growled and curled my hands into fists.

"They. Will. Get. No. Where. Near. The. Girls," I snarled.

"We have to be near the girls at all times. But, we have to warn them all," he glanced back at Leaf who was glowering at the chair, Paul's chair.

"We have to watch them at all times, I think they know that I know something," Paul said as he pulled up at his house.

We all exited the car and ran inside, sitting at the table where Reggie waited for us with some snacks.

"Alright, Paul. You can tell them," Reggie looked at Paul.

"I got a letter from Samuel. It said thank you for for leading him straight to you two. I've been having dreams of what those two are up too, and what they plan to do with us. We also need to stop Lucas and his friends, they're obsessed with you four so much that they will go crazy, and I mean they will go mental," Paul said.

"Geez, this year is certainly gonna be interesting," I muttered, Leaf nodded in agreement.

"Do you think there are others like us out there?" Leaf asked.

"maybe, if so the only way we would find them is by announcing what we can do to the world, which I don't think is a good idea," Paul said softly.

"So what do we do? We probably should take out Lucas first, they're obviously gonna be the ones to make a move first," I remarked.

"They're having a party at Lucas's house this Friday, they plan to ask us. We said no, but they will most likely find a way," Leaf told us.

"So we keep the girls away from the boys," Paul finished.

"Yes, but as much as they hate the boys, they boys will find a way," I said.

"So we do whatever is necessary," Paul said.

"You mean that if we have to we attack them," I realised.

"But we don't kill them," Leaf finished.

Paul nodded.

"That will work for a while. But slowly people will start realising that you four don't act like normal people," Reggie warned us.

"Because we know what they're up to, when no-one else does," Paul said, Reggie nodded.

I sighed, this is definitely going to be hard.

That night we all slept in Paul's bed, Leaf curled up between us.

"I've missed this," Leaf whispered, smiling.

"Same," I agreed.

"It's what I missed most," Paul admitted.

He held up a camera and took a picture of the three of us, smiling happily as we had our arms around each other.

"Lets go to sleep now, we have school," Paul said, settling down into a sleeping position.

Leaf and I followed suit, getting ourselves comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

"Aren't you three the cutest," Reggie cooed.

"Shut up. You'll wake them up," Paul grumbled.

I cracked one eye open sleepily to see Reggie standing over us with a camera and his phone, and Paul scowling at him, still in bed.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

"Ten to seven," Paul told me.

"Ugh, too early," I made a face, making both Reggie and Paul laugh at me.

"Wha? What did I miss?" Leaf sat up groggily.

"Nothing," Paul chuckled.

We all went downstairs, thankful that Paul had some of our clothes here, how they got here I didn't know and didn't care.

Paul grabbed Reggie's iPhone and started to play with it.

"What are you doing?" Reggie asked him.

"Sending all the pictures you took to us three. Can you print of the photos on my camera today?" Paul asked Reggie as he messaged us all the photos.

"Sure," Reggie shrugged.

When I recieved the photos, I immediately set one as my Lock screen and another as my Wallpaper, as did Leaf and Paul.

"You three look so cute like that," Reggie cooed.

Leaf blushed and Paul and I scowled, not fun when you're a guy and being called cute.

"I will hit you," Paul warned Reggie.

Reggie just laughed and smiled at us.

"Come on, we got twenty minutes to get to school, plus we gotta find the others," Paul stood up, grabbing Leaf and I's hands and dragging us out the door.

We got in his car and arrived in school quickly, hopping out and trying to find others.

Leaf intertwined her hand with mine, and did the same with Paul's hand, gaining us looks from other students.

"Eh, I haven't seen them," Paul grunted.

"That way," Leaf pointed to a tree on top of a hill with her hand that was entwined with Paul's.

We made our way over to where our friends sat.

When we came to a stop, we sat down with Leaf clinging to our hands.

Gary raised an eyebrow at us and Paul and I shrugged.

"Why are you holding hands with Drew and Paul Leaf?" Dawn asked her.

"Cause I can," Leaf replied.

We sat by the tree for a while, until the bell signalling we have five minutes to get to class rang.

"C'mon, we gotta go," Paul tugged Leaf and I to our feet, our friends all standing up and walking with us.

"Hey Paul, text Reggie and ask him to get a copy of the photos for me will ya?" I asked him, remembering that I wanted a copy of the photos from the camera.

"Me too!" Leaf chirped.

Paul pulled out his phone and began texting his brother.

"What photos?" Ash asked us.

"Photos," I replied.

Leaf glanced at Paul, and then back at me. I nodded, knowing what she planned to do. She broke her hand free of mine and showed them her iPhone Lock and Home screen, making all the others "aww", over our photos.

"Why Leaf?" Paul groaned.

"I'm evil," she said darkly.

"You got that right," he muttered, earning a hit on the head, which didn't effect him.

"Was that meant to hurt?" He smirked.

Leaf scowled at him as she cradled her sore hand against her chest.

"Class," I reminded everyone, seeing as we had stopped.

We all ran towards the school, hoping we weren't late to class.


End file.
